User blog:Harkat/weapons armour food items etc
tell me everything you would want for the zompoc armour weapons medecine base etc i would want a sten gun not because it works well infact its a piece of shite but you can repair it with any old springs that are the right size thats the beauty of the sten its simplicity a makarov pmm 12 rounds in a EFA-2K holster aka the spetsnaz holster you can either pull the gun out normally or push it straight through the bottom the holster disengages the safety and loads a round into the chamber guaranteed to suprise your enimes a MP-443 Grach pistol 17 rounds magazine designed to fire +P ammo and its russian so....... a S&W 500 handcannon loaded with winchester 350 grain JHP reduced recoil ammo so i dont blow my hand off and what the hell ill have a red dot because sometimes you need to intimidate a human what are they more likely to listen to a ruger 22 target pistol or mr handcannon here? (problem with letter size thats why there is a big gap) a sawn-off double barrel 12 gauge with a full length stock great for cqc will blow anyone out of thier socks! a SMLE mk 3 an early model with the magazine cutoff with a bayonet and a scope the bayonet doubles as a large knife an sks with an acog sight and folding bayonet its reliable unlike the ak you cant lose your magazines or bayonet! (as a note i wont be carrying all weapons at the same time) a 12 gauge sagia with a 30 round drum and an acog sight a barret m95 with a sniper scope will kill anything from a deer to an elephant a 1928 tommy gun with a 100 round drum because everyone knows a tommy gun when they see one intimidation factor is through the roof a taurus raging jusge fires 45LC 454.cassull ans 410 shotgun shells grade 5 dragonskin armour on chest legs and arms a advanced combat helmet covered with grade 5 dragonskin and a little lobstertail covvering the sides and back of my head and neck a gasmask with the filter on the left side so i can shoot straight hiking boots with a you guessed it grade 5 dragonskin covering kevlar gloves to protect my hands and i get little comproise to combat gold and lots of it gold will always have value nomatter what a huge medical chest 3 everlasting matches (google it) my ideal base would be my dads work its a tool and workmans clothing shop that kindof stuff roll shutters on all external doors and sliding covers on the windows crowbars sledges and other stuff its a paradise a crovel google it once again well and the setup i would have i would have the makarov on my right side on my belt i would have tha grach on my left side of my belt the handcannon and the judge in shoulder holsters the judge on the left the handcannon on my right the sawn of on a scabbard on my thigh the lee on a holster on my back a dirk on my belt its scottish history and it works pretty damn well as a weapon a gladius on my other thigh and what the hell? hidden blades on my wrists they wont expect that will they? and thats about it i might update later Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts